D'après toi?
by Totchou
Summary: Comment Harry vit sa "relation" avec Draco depuis leur quatrième année XD


**Titre :** D'après toi ?

**Auteur :** Totchi

**Source :** Harry Potter

**Genre : **Yaoi, Angst, OS

**Pairing :** DracoxHarry OwO

**Disclaimers :** Ils ne sont pas à moi malheureusement. Si J.K. Rowling savait ce que j'en fais…

**Bonne lecture !**

Ca y'est… Tout est fini ce soir… Dumbledore est mort en même temps que tous mes espoirs de vaincre cet horrible sorcier qui a tué mes parents… Etrangement je ne pensais pas que ça allait me blesser et me tourmenter beaucoup plus que ça… Ce qui me fait le plus de mal c'est de savoir que je ne pourrai jamais le combattre à tes côtés…

C'est à se demander ce que j'espérais… Moi Gryffondor, toi Serpentard… Moi l'Elu, toi le fils d'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts déchu. Je savais au fond de moi que ça finirait ainsi entre nous mais pas comme ça… Tu as tout fait malgré toi pour contrecarrer mes plans pour vaincre Voldemort, tu es rentré dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale et toute cette année tu avais concocté un plan pour détruire Dumbledore, le seul qui m'aurait permis de battre cette saloperie de Mage Noir qui prend un malin plaisir à me pourrir la vie…

Je savais que tu n'avais pas le choix… Il t'aurait tué sinon, il n'aurait pas hésité à le faire. Je suis seule maintenant, mais je l'aurais été encore plus avec Dumbledore vivant et toi mort, la vie n'en aurait plus valu la peine… Je suis immonde de penser ça… Un peu trop Serpentard… Mais à quoi ça sert de se battre quand on a plus de cause à défendre et personne à protéger ? Mouais… Pensées un peu trop Poufsouffle à mon goût…

Pourtant malgré ça tu savais ce que je faisais, tu avais de nombreuses occasions de contrer tout ce que j'ai fait, cela veut-il dire que tu m'aimes ?

_**888888888888**_

Ca a commencé quand déjà ? Ah oui en 4ème année… Je venais d'être sacré champion de Poudlard pour ce stupide Tournoi des 3 Sorciers, quelle consécration en effet… Comme si j'en avais besoin… Une des périodes les plus solitaires de ma vie… Ron refusait de m'adresser la parole parce que je lui avais soi disant caché que j'avais réussi à mettre mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu… Je ne sais plus trop, on a du se disputer encore une fois… Une énième pique à propos de ma mère je crois… La goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase comme on dit…

Nous n'avions pas nos baguettes alors nous en sommes vite venus aux mains ça n'était pas la première fois que ça m'était arrivé avec mon gros cousin Dudley, mais ça m'a étonné venant de toi, tu as accepté de t'abaisser à un simple jeu de main vulgaire, toi le prince des Serpentard au sang pur ? Remarque ça n'a pas duré très longtemps et nous nous sommes retrouvés lèvres contre lèvres.

C'était un baiser furieux et bon à la fois, je n'ai même pas été dégoûté, je crois que j'en avais besoin, seulement éprouver ce genre d'émotion pour mon ennemi m'a rapidement remis les idées en place, et cette sensation me paraissait répugnante… Je me suis enfui et je t'ai évité pendant des semaines, seulement je me suis rapidement rendu compte que te parler, même t'insulter me manquait énormément, mais il y avait un hic… Je rêvais de toi et de manière pas très catholique… Quelle déchéance ! Pourtant je me demande maintenant comment j'ai pu avoir honte de ces sentiments, ils sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde…

Je me souviens encore de notre deuxième baiser, c'était juste après le Bal de Noël, je t'avais observé toute la soirée tellement je te trouvais beau, mais j'étais incroyablement jaloux de cette Parkinson et de son horrible face de bulldog… A la fin de la soirée, je t'ai trouvé devant un couloir désert du deuxième étage.

_**Flash back.**_

_-Alors bonne soirée Potter ? Avais tu demandé de ta voix trainante ?_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?_

_-Savoir pourquoi tu m'évites depuis quelques temps. _

_-Comme si tu ne le savais pas… _

_-Allons, tu as bien su m'oublier quand tu lorgnais sur cette Chang ?_

_-Jaloux ?_

_-D'après toi ?_

_**Fin flash back.**_

Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est toi en train de m'embrasser et moi en train d'adorer ça… Depuis on a commencé à plus ou moins sortir ensemble en secret jusqu'à l'épreuve finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et la mort de Cédric.

_**88888888888888**_

Nous sommes ensuite entré en 5ème année… Nouveaux lots d'aventures… Tu parles ma cicatrice me faisait sans cesse souffrir, je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits, tout le monde me prenait pour un dingue et toi qui m'avais balancé à la figure qu'il y avait une cellule à mon nom à Azkaban… je savais que c'était pour donner le change mais ça m'a fait mal, parce que j'étais malheureusement tombé amoureux de toi…

Je m'en souviens ecnore comme si c'était hier, je sortais du bureau d'Ombrage, ce sale crapaud m'avait forcé à écrire que je ne devais pas dire de mensonges et ça s'était bien sur douloureusement incrusté dans la chair de ma main… Je ne voulais en parler à personne, Ron et Hermione n'auraient pas compris, et je n'aurais pas pu supporter leurs regards de compassion, je déteste la pitié… Je me suis enfermé dans les toilettes sans m'apercevoir que tu t'étais glissé derrière moi.

Flash Back

_-T'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme Potter._

_-Sans déconner…_

_-Je ne disais pas ça pour me moquer, je suis sérieux ! Disais tu d'un air inquiet._

_-Je sais…_

_-Tu fais des cauchemars ?_

_-Comment tu le sais ?_

_-N'importe qui en ferait après ce qui t'es arrivé._

_-Ah parce que tu me cris ?_

_-Bien sûr que je te crois ! Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mon père Mangemort pour savoir qu'il était revenue ! Cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage n'est vraiment pas crédible !_

_-…_

_-Potter ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! T'es tu écrié soudainement en attrapant ma main gauche._

_-Rien ?_

_-Comment ça rien ? « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge »… C'est Ombrage ! Potter tu dois en parler à quelqu'un !_

_-Et a qui ? Je ne veux embêter personne avec ça !_

_-Tu te conduis comme un vrai Poufsouffle parfois… Très bien, si tu ne veux en parler à personne d'accord, ais j'exige que tu m'en fasses part ! Je trouverai un potion pour apaiser ta douleur._

_-Merci…_

_-les Malfoy n'aiment pas les remerciements, plutôt les compliments sur leur magnifique personne. _

_**Fin du flash back**_

Je me rappelle t'avoir complimenté avec un sourire sur tout ce que j'aimais chez toi… pas pour flatter ton ego surdimensionné, mais surtout parce que c'était sincère… Ca a du vraiment te plaire, tu étais vraiment excité… Tu avais envie de moi je l'ai senti, moi aussi j'avais envie de toi comme jamais… Depuis tellement longtemps… mais dans les toilettes quand même c'était pas terrible. J'aurais vraiment voulu notre première fois dans un endroit un minimum plus confortable et romantique que des toilettes mais mon prénom chuchoté au creux de mon oreille à eu raison de moi et je me suis laissé faire…

-Je t'en prie Harry…

Oh oui Draco…

_**888888888888**_

Fin de 5ème année, encore une vision… Sirius en danger… Voldemort sur le point de le tuer… Et moi enfermé dans le bureau d'Ombrage menaçant de me jeter un Impardonnable et toi en train de tenir en joux un de mes amis.

Hermione a pu faire diversion et nous voilà devant le Ministère. J'étais pris de panique, j'avais peur d'être tombé dans un piège, ça avait eu l'air si simple de s'infiltrer là bas, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire si jaloux Sirius était véritablement prisonnier, pourtant j'aurais eu encore plus peur si tu ne m'avais pas pris à part pour m'embrasser… Pour me donner du courage… En effet j'en ai eu du courage pour me battre contre les Mangemorts, contre ton père, et pour voir Sirius mourir sous mes yeux, tué par tante et envolé à travers les âmes de ce drôle de miroir…

Je vivais un cauchemar, c'était la seule explication à ma si forte souffrance… Dumbledore est venu à mon secours et a empêché Voldemort de me tuer… J'aurais préféré je crois… Le seul parent qui me restait était mort, par ma faute… Non je devais rester… Pour toi… Je t'avais fait la promesse lors d'une de nos nombreuses nuits.

Flash back

_-Dray ?_

_-Hum ? Ta main caressait mes cheveux tandis que tu sommeillais à moitié alors que j'avais ma tête posée sur ta poitrine._

_-Je tenais à m'excuser…_

_-Pour quoi ?_

_-Tu as du tellement souffrir à cause de moi dans ton enfance…_

_-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore Potter ? _

_-Ton père n'a cessé de te comparé à moi quand tu étais petit ! Je comprends que tu m'aies détesté sans même me connaître !_

_-Arrête un peu de dire n'importe quoi… Mon père ne m'a jamais considéré comme son fils à part entière, juste un héritier du « noble » sang Malfoy… Que tu sois là ou pas n'aurait rien changé._

_-Mais… Et si jamais ils découvrent que nous sommes ensemble ?_

_-Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait se servir de moi pour t'atteindre, je refuserais si c'est ce que tu veux savoir._

_-Mais…_

_-Ca suffit maintenant ! Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse à être le toutou de personne, je ne suis pas comme mon père ! Par contre toi je t'ordonne de rester en vie !_

Fin du Flash Back

Est-ce que tu savais ce qui allait arriver ? Est-ce que tu savais que par cette promesse tu m'enchaînais à une vie dont je ne voulais plus ? Tout ce que je sais c'est que si j'avais failli à ma promesse tu aurais souffert… Trop de gens ont du subir ce genre de douleur par ma faute, je me battrai maintenant !

Le soir de la mort de Sirius, je n'ai voulu parler à personne, pas même à Dumbledore, en fait surtout pas à Dumbledore… Je lui en voulais énormément de m'avoir caché tant de choses… J'en voulais à la terre entière à ce moment là… Sauf à toi… Toi qui es venu me voir dans mon lit, toi qui m'a aimé toute cette nuit… Toi qui m'as dit que tu m'aimais pour la première fois…

_**888888888888**_

Nous arrivons bientôt au moment fatidique… Les vacances que j'ai passé ont été les pires de ma vie je crois… Bien sûr tout le monde me croyait puisque Fudge avait vu Voldemort de ses propres yeux, mais ça n'enlevait rien à la culpabilité que j'éprouvais vis-à-vis de Sirius ni la solitude que je ressentais… Tu me manquais tellement et je me voyais vraiment très mal t'écrire pour te déclarer mon amour enflammé, tu avais bien autre chose à faire et surtout vivre face à la honte de ton père… Ta famille déshonorée rien que par ma propre existence… Je crois que j'ai finalement compris pourquoi tu as voulu rompre…

**Flash Back**

_-Tu m'as manqué Dray…_

_-…_

_-Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_-A ton avis ?_

_-Mais Draco…_

_-Non tais toi tu avais raison ! On aurait jamais du être ensemble ! Toute cette histoire était une erreur ! Regarde où j'en suis rien qu'à cause de ta misérable existence ?_

_-Je croyais que…_

_-Les Serpentard mentent comme ils respirent je croyais que tu le savais Potter._

Fin du Flash Back

C'était au tout début de l'année… Maintenant plus rien ne comptait… Ron et Hermione se disputaient sans cesse, ils m'agaçaient… Ca a empiré quand Ron a commencé à sortir avec Lavande, Hermione ne voulait plus adresser la parole à Ron et vice versa… J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en troisième année, sauf que là il y avait la menace de Voldemort en plus, légèrement plus flippant je pense…

Et bien sûr pour couronner le tout, tu n'allais vraoiment pas bien ça se voyait… Est-ce que tu étais devenu Mangemort toi aussi ? Devais tu mener à bien une mission que l'autre enflure t'avais donné ? Est-ce que c'était à cause de ça que tu m'avais quitté ? Etait-ce pour lui que Katie et Ron avaient failli mourir ? Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, même si je t'aimais plus que tout tu avais fait du mal à Katie, une innocente et Ron mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais le tolérer !

Ca a donc fini par un combat dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et par ton presque meurtre par ma faute… SectumSempra quel horrible sort ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, de te voir te vider de ton sang à cause de moi, ou le fait que tu aies voulu me lancer un Doloris de ton plein gré…

Malheureusement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort et pour trouver le courage d'aller te voir à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore devait m'emmener avec lui pour trouver un Horcruxe… Encore un piège… Je m'en veux tellement d'être aussi crédule… Dumbledore est mort par ma faute maintenant et je suis seul face à Voldemort… Je dois retrouver ces Horcruxes mais comment vais-je y arriver tout seul ? Je dois demander l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron, mais l'accepteront-ils ? Si jamais il leur arrive quelque chose par ma faute … ?

Mais Ron et Hermione sont le cadet de mes soucis à ce moment précis… Là je suis à tes trousses… Ma colère envers le professeur Rogue, l'assassin de Dumbledore s'est envolé quand j'ai crié « pourquoi » et que tu t'es retourné… Tu pleurais…

-Pardon Harry je suis vraiment désolé…

-Pourquoi Dray pourquoi ?

-Parce que je le devais… Il m'aurait tué sinon…

-Espèce de lâche ! M'écriais-je en lui donnant des coups de poing sur le torse.

-Mais surtout il t'aurait tué toi… Il était au courant pour toi et moi, depuis la fin de la 5ème année… Que je meurs n'était pas important, mais toi, il ne faut pas… Tu me l'as promis tu comprends ?

-Mais Dray…

-Chut Harry… Tu me l'as promis tu as oublié ?

-Non…

-C'est bien mon ange.

-Dray… On va se revoir ?

Pour toute réponse, tu m'offres un tendre baiser dont tu as le secret, un baiser d'adieu… Puis tu as séché mes larmes de ton pouce et à murmuré…

-D'après toi ?

Et tu t'es évanoui dans la nuit… Adieu mon ange…

FIN 


End file.
